


talking

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, but not with each other, i repeat this is not dream/techno, takes place before MCC 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Techno and Dream are talking about... their boyfriends? Techno has no idea how they ended up here, but oh well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Technoblade
Series: For The Good Children Of God [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	talking

**\- dave's pov -**

They had been on call for four hours, fifty-five minutes and thirty two seconds. An awfully long time to carry a conversation, in Dave's opinion, but he was still doing alright, to his surprise. 

Besides the awkward first-time-speaking-part at the beginning, talking to Dream wasn't actually that bad - not that he expected the faceless man to be an asshole off-stream or something, but he had been nervous nonetheless. He always was when meeting new people. 

Of course, Michael and Burren - their other teammates - being there helped, Dave always had an easier time if he sometimes could simply sit back, let the others talk and calm his anxiety down. 

Still, he had done a fair share of talking himself, explaining strategies that proved to work in previous Championships, thinking through new ideas and marking a few dates for team training. It went well, and he was happy with it. 

He also would have been happy to leave it at that when Burren and Michael said their goodbyes after a little below two hours, and he had been about to disconnect from the call too when Dream held him back - claiming he wanted to speak to him. 

Instantly, his anxiety flared up and he thought about pretending he didn't hear and leave anyways, but he didn't, he had no real reason to, had he? Dream had been nothing but nice in their conversations so far. 

So he stayed. 

And they talked. 

Just like earlier, it wasn't as bad as his brain wanted him to think. 

They talked more about strategies, this time more advanced ones, about which teams were a threat and about previous experiences in MCC.   
From there, it got out of hand. 

They jumped from topic to topic, from MCC to Minecraft Monday and Dream's Manhunts, further to friend groups, siblings and pets. They exchanged cat pics for dog photos, spending a good twenty minutes aww-ing at cute animals, and moved on to kids (just in general, and also about having their own) and now they were here. And Dave was listening to Dream ramble on about his boyfriend with an audible smile and no sign of stopping anytime soon.   
Honestly, he was fine with that. 

By now, Dave was slumped in his chair, one knee pulled up and an arm hooked over it, the other hand was idly playing with the cord of his headphones. He was comfortable, a little sleepy, and overall pretty content. Even the thought of listening to Dream describe his boyfriend's eyes in three hundred different ways didn't scare him.   
Honestly, it was quite endearing to hear Dream, the cocky, confident, 1000-IQ-smart man talk like this, with muted awe in his voice that practically screamed how much he loved his boyfriend. Even Dave, whose social skills were below average, could hear it. 

"You know what's my favorite thing about George?", Dream asked, childish excitement in his voice, and not even waiting for Dave to attempt an answer before diving straight into his next praise. "His hair. It's so fucking soft, you have no idea, and he uses this one shampoo that smells like, like, I dont know! Some kind of fruit, and he always smells like that and I think there's something in that shampoo because I am actually addicted to it- or maybe I'm addicted to George, no, scratch that, I know I'm addicted to George. Can you blame me, though? I mean, have you seen him?" 

Dream paused for a millisecond to take a breath (Dave had no idea how the other man could take that much without breathing), but Dave took the tiny opening to finally interrupt his out-of-control rambling. "You're a simp.", he stated. "But it's cute, so it's fine." 

Dream scoffed. "As if you're not a simp for your boyfriend. Don't even try and tell me otherwise." 

Dave stayed silent for a heartbeat, but there was really no point in lying. "I choose not to answer that." 

"Yeah, okay." Dream huffed dismissively. "So, what about Skeppy- or, Zak, it is, to you? Tell me about him." 

Confused, Dave tilted his head even though the other couldn't see it. "Why? You know him." 

"Oh c'mon, I got to ramble about George, it's only fair you get a turn."

Dave voiced his suffering with a heavy sigh. "Fiiiiine. Let me see…" 

He went through a few memories that immediately came to his mind when thinking about his boyfriend, as well as a million little things he loved about him, but one thing stuck out. 

"He's a bit of an idiot." 

The silence stretched, five seconds, ten, then Dream seemed to get he wasn't gonna say more. "And?", he prompted. 

"No 'And'. That's it." 

It wasn't that great of a joke but it left Dream wheezing. 

Dave grinned to himself. Images of Zak, words, memories, moments spent together were still filling his mind, but those were his. He had no desire to share them with anyone besides the one who already knew. 

So, when he changed the topic after Dream had calmed down, he was glad Dream didn't resist, so he just kept on talking with a soft smile glued to his face.


End file.
